The night of Solace
by MardukeDye
Summary: A one chapter fic contains yaoi   Noble Six and Jorge goes on their mission but encounters a huge problem that might be the last thing they do thougether...


The night of solace..  
>A Halo Reach one-shot story<br>By.~ Emotionalanime/Zosanjoidem

Jorge entered the big room slowly with only noble six as back up a few inches behind him, he looked around for a second and then stopped, looking down on his watch.

"This is not looking good six..." He said and turned to his follower who was now by his side to the left.  
>Noble six turned to face Jorge with a small confusion,<p>

"What's the problem?" He asked, still looking at the other. Jorge turned away for a second to make sure there was no one around before he spoke.

"If we don't find that bomb soon... we'll all fly straight to hell within seconds" He said as he once again turned towards his companion.  
>The small monitor on Jorge's waist suddenly flashed into a green color, a male voice spoke,<p>

"Five do you read?" It asked and noble six could directly know whose voice it was, it was their team leader noble one, also known as Carter and he sounded worried but still knew what he was doing.

"Yes one, what is it?" Jorge spoke suddenly with no special change in his voice tone or face; it was silence for a few seconds before the other started talking again.

"You have to find the detonator now and disarm it, otherwise the whole ship will blow and take you two with it" The male voice said, it sounded in six's ears like a direct order, but Jorge still didn't change his expression in his face.  
>Suddenly Noble six heard something and looked out from his spot, scanning the room to find the source. Jorge on the other hand just sighed a bit and answered the other.<p>

"Copy that, clear and out" He said and then turned the communicator off. He looked over at noble six who looked out over the big room.  
>In the middle was a great and big ship and around it were piles of junk and alien stuff that he couldn't even give a good fake name on, the room had a very confusing structure which made it even more difficult for him to scan the whole area.<br>Suddenly he noticed some shapes moving around, and then it came even more and more,

"This is not good.." he spoke suddenly, Jorge watched him with a confused look before he himself spoke.

"What's the problem soldier?" He asked.  
>Noble six turned his head towards Jorge and then looked back out in the room,<p>

"Look ahead and you'll see" He stated and pointed his head towards the horde of elites, hunters and grunts that came walking towards them, they hadn't been spotted yet but they would be soon.  
>Jorge looked out towards the horde and his face suddenly turned himself down and showed a evil but at the same time worried expression.<p>

"Oh fuck, this is truly not good." He stated.  
>"Six, cover me! I'll take care of 'em as good as possible while you find the bomb" He added after a few seconds and the horde kept coming closer to their hiding spot.<br>Noble six got worried, there were not that many enemies but it was many of the strongest one among them and Jorge was only one.

"But five..." noble six said and looked at Jorge a bit worried.  
>A big elite suddenly came from nowhere over them, screaming in battle roar like voice that he had found them.<p>

"No time for argument six!" Jorge shout as he stood up and shoot the mentioned elite in the head, making it fall backwards and hit the floor hard as it screamed out in pain before it died.

"if you don't go now , I won't have the goal to meet you up..!" He got cut off when a grunt suddenly ran towards him in its wiggly style with two plasma bombs in its hands.  
>Jorge just gave a small grin and shoots it so it exploded and took some other grunts with it.<p>

"GO!" He shouts at noble six.

Noble six rose from his spot," Got it..." He said a started running towards the ship that was placed in the room. He looked around closely and sometimes he had to shoot a grunt that had found him.  
>He kept looking around for the bomb but couldn't resist to sometimes look back to make sure Jorge was okay, how could he be able to take care of all those things on his own?<p>

Jorge wasn't completely stupid, he sometimes noticed noble six looking back at him. He sighed as he thought, ` He's so cute when he cares..´ He thought silently for himself.  
>Then he shot another elite that had tried to came up on him from behind, as it fell to the floor with a hard hit he looked up and noticed there where two hunters left.<br>"They keep coming!" Noble six shout at Jorge as he shots some other grunts that had find him.  
>Jorge on the other hand grinned big and pulled out his machine gun, targeted the hunters and started to shoot,<p>

"Die you fuckers!" He shouts almost in a happy sounding tone and noble six just stared at his companion from a few meters distance.  
>`What a badass he is with that thing´ He thought silently for himself and continued to search around for the bomb.<p>

After a just some seconds, the two hunters fell to the ground. They screamed a bit in pain before they later on died beside each other. Jorge just walked up to them and put one foot on one of the hunters head and looked very satisfied with his job.  
>After another moment, noble six finally spotted the bomb that was built into the ship that was in the room by the atmosphere wall.<p>

"I've found it!" He shouts and waved at Jorge to get over where he was.

"Good boy six!" Jorge shout back and ran towards the said location, he stopped beside noble six and looked on the ship where the bomb sat.  
>Noble six looked out over the room while Jorge examined the bomb," What a mess you have made out there" He stated before he turned back to the ship.<p>

"Me? Six you weren't really "clean" on this either, you played dirty." Jorge stated and grinned at his friend.  
>Noble six just blinked a bit in confusion,"played dirty? What the hell five? "He asked and looked at the other Spartan.<p>

Jorge just laughed and then smiled at noble six, "Call me Jorge" He said and then went back to the bomb.  
>Noble six felt a shy blush on his face and turned away for a moment, ` Lucky he can't see my face through the helmet.. ´ He thought.<p>

Jorge looked at the detonator for a moment before he realized his situation, he then picked up his communicator, switched it on and spoke.  
>" Carter, do you copy?" He asked and waited for a few seconds.<p>

"Copy you five, what's the problem?" The male voice asked through the communicator.

"I don't know if I can fix this detonator, but I'll try my hardest..." Jorge said after hesitating for a few seconds.  
>It was silent in the communicator for a while before the voice spoke again, "Copy that, just make sure you don't make any mistakes" The other said and then the connection disappeared.<p>

`Easy for you to say...´ Jorge thought, resting one of his arms against the ship trying to think of what to do.  
>Noble six noticed the strange look on Jorge's face, "What's wrong five? You look kind of pale" He said and waited for answer.<p>

Jorge just smiled at the question, "I'm fine six. We don't have more than ten minutes to fix this. And..." Jorge trailed off his sentence trying to think of something to say.  
>Noble six blinked a couple of times before he spoke again, "And what..?" He asked, still looking at Jorge.<p>

Jorge sighed and then spoke again, "Do you remember the first time we met?" He asked suddenly, making noble six deeply confused on why asking such a question now.

"Umm… Sure. You kept saying "fuck" on our first mission" Noble six started.  
>" Fuck this, fuck that, fuck those, fucks him…" He added before he got cut off by Jorge.<p>

"Stop it six!" Jorge shouts, interrupting six with his high voice.

Noble six on the other hand just stared at the other, blinking in deep confusement. Jorge stood silent for a while before he suddenly smiled warmly at noble six and said, "Don't curse. It doesn't fit you".

Noble six rolled his eyes under his helmet, but not to much for it to be noticed by the other Spartan.

" The first time i met you, you were a real lone wolf. Did everything on your own and didn't talk much. But slowly you started to open, at least in my company. Why?" Jorge said and looked at noble six.

Noble six just shrugged his shoulders at Jorge, " I don't know. But shouldn't we..." He got cut off again by Jorge.

" Tell me six" Jorge said a bit sharp but he still had a softness in his voice. He walked closer to six and was now standing right in front of him.  
>Noble six thought for a second, "Umm..maybe i started to. You know..." he travels off in his own sentence.<p>

Jorge just kept looking at him, "What?" He asked.  
>Noble six didn't answer, this was too hard to even thinking about.<br>Jorge thought for a second, and then he suddenly realized the answer to his question.

"Oooh~ I understand, you like me" Jorge said and smiled at noble six.  
>Noble six felt the blush again on his face when he heard Jorges own conclusion.<p>

"N-no i don't!" He shouts at Jorge in a stammering tone.  
>Jorge just grinned at the other Spartan, " yes you do! Hey come to think of it..I've never seen ya without your helmet... take it off." He stated suddenly clearly and looked down on noble six.<p>

Noble six blinked confused at the other Spartan, "Excuse me?" He said in a confused tone.  
>Jorge just smiled gently at the others confusement,<p>

" You heard me soldier… take off the helmet" He repeated and still looked at his companion.

"No!" Noble six shout back.

-7 minutes left until it explodes-

Jorge just smiled more at six, he could directly hear both uncertain and certain at the same time in the other Spartans voice. He was silent for a while, thinking of a good come back.

Then he got an good idea. "Fine. Then I'll take it off" He said and reached out with both hands and grabbed six's helmet and tried to pull it away.  
>But noble six was fast to get a own hold of his helmet and held it back on his head.<p>

"Shit five! Let it go!" He shouts, and Jorge directly noticed a whine tone in the others voice. It was like fighting with a kid, who would get the best toy or anything.  
>Then Jorge just laughed a bit and smiled warmly, "Afraid to show me your pretty face?".<p>

Noble six just got more confused and blushed in his face, "P-Pretty face! Fuck you Jorge!" He shouts.

"Now, now six. What did i say about the cursing?" He teased slightly and held his warm smile.

Then he suddenly realized what he had heard, "Hey! You just called me by my real name!" Smiles again and even more.  
>Noble six didn't understand it until he watched his own sentence, "N-no I didn't!" He said in a stammering voice.<p>

"Yes ya did!" Jorge said when he suddenly got the helmet off from six's head, and for a long moment he just stood there and stared at the other Spartan who was now holding his arms over his head with a madly blushed face.

Then Jorge just gave a big smile, "You're a brunette soldier" He said.  
>Noble six just blushed more and tried to reach for his helmet but Jorge held it out of reach, "Shit! Give it back!" He shouts at the other Spartan.<br>Suddenly Jorge grabbed six's wrist with his left hand while holding the helmet in his right hand,

"Well hello beautiful, where have you been all my life?" He said to six a bit teasing.  
>Noble six just blushed even more at the sudden comment and looked down on his feet, feeling badly embarrassed.<br>Jorge looked down at the other and blinked a couple of times, "What's with your face soldier? It's red like a tomato or even a strawberry" He said and smiled at the embarrassed Spartan.

Noble six just kept looking down, "I-it's not funny…" He said in a mumbling tone.  
>Jorge just sighed at the other, "Maybe this isn't the best time to say this, with only six minutes left until this place explodes but. Since we met there has been something about you...something i can't quiet put my finger on what it is but...it makes me feel a certain feeling towards you.." He cleared his throat which made Noble six look up at him.<p>

"What do you mean?" Noble six asked curiously.  
>Jorge smiled at the other," It's kind of hard to say, I've always been a straight shooter about my opinions but you made it different… And you are special which made me… kind of…like you..." He stated clearly to the other Spartan.<br>Noble six blinked and blushed again in his face, " y-you what?" He asked without even knowing what just had been said.

Jorge just sighed heavily and smiled again, looking into six's gentle chest brown eyes, " you don't understand much six…but that's okay" He started to lean closer to six, making the other Spartan feel his warm breath touch gently against his face as he turned even more red.  
>Jorge just laughed quietly, "You're so cute when your face is so red..." He said in a soft and gentle tone, sending chills down six's spine.<br>Jorge kept leaning closer until he was only a few inches from six's lips, really tempting lips looking so smooth and inviting for Jorge.

Six closed his eyes as Jorge caught his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Jorge dropped the helmet i hold in his right hand and placed it around six's waist instead, hugging him tighter against his own muscular body.

Noble six blushed again madly giving away a small moan into the kiss and opened his mouth wider to give Jorge more room, Jorge gladly stuck in his tongue in Six's mouth and explored the wet cavern.  
>Noble six moaned into the kiss which made Jorge smile gladly. After a few moments he broke the kiss and met the chest brown eyes again who were shining by the light from the roof. Jorge smiled and took off six's armor vest and protective vest, and did the same with his own.<br>Noble six's chest was, in compare to Jorge's, not tanned at all and not as muscular while Jorge's was built up good in massive muscles. Noble six almost felt embarrassed of how his own body was built when he felt Jorge's body against his own in a tight hug.

He moaned silently again when he felt Jorge's hands explore his body from neck to abdomen.  
>Jorge on the other hand smiled at the moaning six did and started kissing on the other Spartans neck, making the other tilt his head a bit to the side to give Jorge more space to kiss.<p>

"You want more?" Jorge asked as he kissed and sucked on Six's neck lovingly.  
>Six couldn't do more but moan as he got put down on the cold floor by Jorge, who started taking off Six's lower armor, leaving only the black and tight fabric left on his legs.<br>Jorge looked for a moment down on six, who was holding one hand over his mouth and was madly blushed. There were only five minutes left before the place would explode and Jorge was planning to make the best of it.

"Mmm…six" Jorge whispered and started to rub six's abdomen gently, making Six lift his hips into Jorge's hand and moan.  
>Jorge just smiled at the other Spartans action and rubbed a bit harder on six's abdomen.<br>Six moaned again and lay his arms around Jorge's neck, hugging him tightly and Jorge did the same with his free hand.

"Mmm...lovely reaction Six.." Jorge said before his hand travelled up Six's bare chest, feeling the smooth and warmth as his stomach went up and down when he breathed. Jorge massaged gently before he suddenly turned six opposite and placed him in his lap.  
>Noble six blushed madly when he suddenly felt Jorge's big hands make its way towards his manhood and started to rub it gently. Six just moaned loudly and rested his back against Jorge's chest which was way warmer than his own.<p>

"Mmm...Jorge..." Six moaned in deep pleasure when Jorge kept rubbing around his manhood, making six flinch a couple of times and moan even louder.

Jorge licked Six's earlobe gently as he let warm breath steam into it, he kept rubbing with his hands and let out a small moan at the others nice reactions. He looked slightly over his own shoulder at the bomb, `4 minutes left …enough time´ He thought and turned back to what he was doing and smiled.

He kept rubbing for a moment before one of his hands slipped down Six's pants and underwear and started to rub the smooth surface of Six's manhood.  
>Sending chills up Six's spine, he felt how the Spartan buckled his hips up into his hand, telling him to stop the teasing and go straight to the point.<br>"I love you so much Six..." Jorge sighed gently into Six's ear and then nibbled it it his mouth.

"J-Jorge~…" Six almost made a "purr" like sound like a kitten by the touch and blushed even madder. He could feel Jorge stroke him so gently and carefully which made Six even more aroused.

"Mmm..." Jorge hugged around Six tighter and started to rub a bit faster when he noticed Six arousing even more by every second, he smiled when Six kept moaning and make his sounds.

"How adorable you are Six..." Jorge whispered gently.

"S-shut up J-Jorge..." Six stammered, he could barely think clear because of the situation and that was both good and bad in his head. He could stop this whenever he wanted but it was something that made him follow Jorge's moves instead; it was something about it that felt so…Good.  
>He tilted his head slightly and managed to turn and almost face Jorge's face, still moaning he closed his eyes. He flinched suddenly and felt badly warm and moaned again.<br>Jorge looked down where he was rubbing and took out his hand and showed it up,

"Oh my Six, you could've warned me that you were close" He teased and smiled. Noble six opened one eye and looked at Jorge's hand, it was covered in something wet and that made Six even more blushed and embarrassed.

"D-Don't show it idiot!" He said a bit angrily but still having some kind of soft tone in his voice.  
>Jorge just gave a small laugh and put his arms around Six's waist, now resting his head against the other Spartans shoulder and closed his eyes. Smiling wide.<p>

"You're so cute Six" He whispered gently and hugged Six tight against himself.  
>Six blushed and leaned back into Jorge's arms, letting his hands rest on the other Spartans arms.<br>He closed his eyes, almost drifting off to sleep he felt how Jorge kissed him gently on the cheek as he kept whispering the loving words in his ear.

"I love you..." Jorge kept whispering between his kisses.  
>Six smiled himself now; letting his brown hair fall over his face he turned his head again to face Jorge. Jorge looked up and stared into the beauty of brown eyes while Six met dark brown.<br>Jorge leaned a bit forward and kissed the other Spartan again gently.  
>Six made a small moan into the kiss and then widened it again to give Jorge more space, he closed his eyes while he tried to keep his head turned and sucked up every last feeling from Jorge.<p>

Jorge smiled in the kiss and deepened it a bit which made Six moan slightly again.  
>They stayed like that for a long moment, feeling each other's sweet taste touch the others lips and toungs battling for dominance. Of course, Jorge won that battle easily and kept hugging Six tight. Six blushed but gladly let Jorge do what he wanted time.<br>Six had, since they first met felt more secure and safe in Jorge's Company and even started to step by step fall for him. You could almost say that he felled for Jorge at the first eye sight, but first feeling it was just a few minutes ago.  
>After some more seconds Jorge broke the kiss and helped Six up on his feet,<p>

"Six, i have to say something..." He started.  
>Six blinked a couple of times and looked confused at Jorge when he had turned around again.<p>

"What it is?" He asked.  
>Before Jorge started to talk again, he grabbed Six's armor and dressed the Spartan up again. But before he put on the others helmet he gave a small last kiss on the lips.<br>He broke it after a few seconds and put the helmet on Six's head, while Six still was deeply confused.

Jorge walked over to the detonator again and tried to push some buttons, but it didn't help so he hit it slightly and turned back to Six.  
>Six was just about too asking again when the computer suddenly spoke, something about the generator that he and Jorge had worked on earlier.<p>

"Well I've got good news and bad news…The generators engine is toasted so the only way of this ship...is gravity" Jorge said and walked up to Six again.

"And the good news..?" Six asked.

"That was the good news.." Jorge stated when suddenly the computer spoke again.  
>At current felicity, 53 seconds to inter..<br>"Yeah yeah..." Jorge sighed and looked down at Six. "Bad news is, time is fried...and I'm going to have to fire it manually" He said.

"That's a one way trip" Six said and looked up at the other Spartan, what was Jorge planning?

"You will make it sooner or later.." Jorge said and then added, "Better get going Six, they're going to meet you down there." Jorge took of his dog tags suddenly,

"Listen, Reach has been good to me and time has come to return the favor...Don't deny me this" Jorge suddenly grabbed Six's wrist and lifted him up.

Six didn't understand anything about this until Jorge slowly started to walk towards the energy shield a bit further away, still holding Six in the air. Six didn't do anything to make it away from Jorge's grip, he knew what was going to happen and slowly some tears started to fall down his cheeks.  
>Jorge gave a small smile before he turned serious again and then spoke, "Tell him to make this count".<br>Six felt how he got threw out, through the energy shield and fell slowly towards the ground beneath him as he watched Jorge's shape disappear from his sight.  
>As he kept falling he saw the bigger ship just above the one he had been on with Jorge, and suddenly it divided in to two and exploded, sending a huge wave of power through the whole area around it, including the ship Jorge was on.<br>Then it suddenly went black for Six…

After a few hours Six woke up, managing to rise from where he lay on the hard stone ground beneath him. He saw his weapon case and halted over to it and grabbed his gun, then he turned and saw the massive ship that now had hit the mountains on the planet, making it even more destroyed. He couldn't believe this, his most trusted friend and companion had died rescuing him..

But Six knew that Jorge hadn't wanted him to cry rivers over it. But as he started to walk towards the next area he couldn't help that some tears fallen down his cheeks, luckily, he had his helmet on. He kept halting his way throw the desert before he went through a small forest. And all this time he couldn't stop thinking about Jorge, but now he had to move on and make it through his next mission and he would keep on for as long as it took, as long as possible to win and to make Jorge proud of him… 

Noble Six reached New Alexandria, Eposz at August the 23:rd 2552 15:34 Hours. And what he would keep for the rest of his journey was the dog tags Jorge had given him before the explosion…

The End…

Game: Halo Reach  
>I don't own any characters, or lines in the end, it belongs to its rightful and awesome owner of the Halo games. Thanks for making such an awesome game!<p> 


End file.
